Two dads making cake
by CynderStudios
Summary: After Gary and Avocato find out from HUE that it would happen to be the month Little Cato was born the two Dads plan to make this day super special for the Ventrexian boy ( Spoilers season 3!)


**We just found out the characters birthday's for finally space and I wanted to write about Gary and Avocato trying to be good parents for Little cato! Hope you enjoy! ( Spoilers! Spoilers to s2 of finale space! Go watch it if you haven't yet :DDDD)**

* * *

Mooncake flew threw the hallways of the Crimson light, humming quietly and looking around for Gary. He was just about to zip around the next corner when a loud cracking sound came from the kitchen.

" Chookity?!" Mooncake flew back around to see what the commotion was about, but when he peeked inside it was...interesting to say the least.

Both Gary and Avocato had crashed into each other and were now on the floor of the kitchen, flour and battered covering them, the floors and the walls.

Icing coated Avocato's dark fur and Gary's golden hair, there clothes were stained with a flour-batter mix and the two of them were wearing aprons.

" Chookity?" Mooncake floated into the room and was hit with a wave of sweet smells coming from there.

" Gary I told you I was coming this way!" Avocato says as he tried wiping away the extra battered that coated his fur.

" Hah! That's not what happened! I said I'm coming over to get flour for the icing! And then you crashed into me!" The two sat there arguing on the floor covered in sweet, confectionery sugar and drying batter stains.

"Chookity-pah!'' Mooncake floated over the the empty bowl of batter, there was still some parts left inside the bowl, which Mooncake happily went after.

The small patter of shoes clicking down the hall was heard as Avocato and Gary slowly quieted down.

"CRAP.."Gary whispered out in fear." Shhhh be quiet and help me hide this stuff!" Avocato said as he pulled off the spare apron Gary found.

" Chookity?" Mooncake tilted there head in confusion as he watched the two scramble to hide the baking supplies.

" We're making a cake for Little Cato!" Gary perked up as he tried wiping a cake stain from the counter.

" Chookity?" Mooncake floated over to Gary as he nodded." It's his birthday, were trying to do something for the boy. He's been threw a lot. He needs this." Avocato said as he tried getting the batter out of his fur.

" _This was a bad decision._" Avocato groaned out as he scrubbed his fur intensely.

" I told you to wear oven mitts, but you didn't listen!"

" We're not arguing about oven mitts again! Now shhhh before you get us caught" Avocato quickly grabbed his gun, pretending he was fixing up his gun, while Gary quickly grabbed a box left on the table, though he failed to notice it was upside down.

When the doors opened up to the kitchen it wasn't Little Cato, but it was Quinn who had stumbled her way into the kitchen.

" Hey has anyone seen those sleeping pills, I can't find them any-...whereee..okay what the heck are you two doing?" Quinn says, leaning onto her other hip.

" Uhhhhh? Reading? I mean books are pretty interesting."

" It's upside down Gary, you know that? "Avocato let out a long, disappointed sigh, his head falling into his gun's middle area he had placed in his lap.

" Maybe I like reading upside down Quinn. Don't attack my preferences!" Gary quickly stuck his head into the book pages. She chuckles warmly at his antics, which makes him look back at her with a dorky smile.

" Alright, I won't, but what are you guys even doing in here? I know sleep is becoming scarce, but I didn't think you guys were going insane already." She says, leaning on the door way, chuckling at her-self deprecating joke that they all could agree on.

Every since they had managed to save her from Final Space, and now stuck there, it seemed like everyone was dealing with some form of turmoil. Ranging from nightmares to emotions running high. Everyone seemed to be dealing in there own ways.

" Well, while me and Avocato were taking our shifts we got on the topic of.." Gary looks down a little after he put the book down. "..Earth..and we talked about I think it was holidays, which lead to birthdays, and I just wondered- ya know what month it would beee-maybe we were close to something to celebrate? Take the edge off of everything, so I asked HUE and he said it would have been December." Gary said swirling around in his chair.

" What's so special about December that it causes you two to destroy the kitchen in, what I'm hoping is...cake batter?" Quinn says staring at the walls painted in blotches.

" That was when Little Cato was born." She turns over to Avocato who wasn't looking at her.

" He hasn't had a birthday,since...since I'd become to Lord Commander's second in command..sometimes I would barely see him on his birthday and after I fought back against him I-I thought...I thought I'd never see him again." Avocato said, gripping the seats cushion to brace himself.

" Sooo,..heh knowing me I just had to give the kid a birthday, which is what we've been doing for the last...hour..I think? But it hasn't been working out.." Gary said as he looked back at the mess of the kitchen and the state it was in.

Quinn look over to the two sadden men, all they wanted was to give there son a birthday, yet they were messing that up somehow. From the stories she's been filled in by others from the ship, she's learned that this kids been threw a lot. Losing his dad, almost being erased from existence, being fired into space, being alone for sixty-freakin years, saving his dad only for him not to be able to remember him, watching Gary be possessed and shot by his own dad who had gotten possessed as well, and now being stuck here!

_How is this kid able to keep smiling even though he's now in literal hell._

Quinn hadn't new the kid for long, before she went into Final Space, but she wasn't going not help these two helpless dads out. She couldn't just let them feel terrible when they were trying to do something so touching for there kid.

She walked over, grabbing a rag as she pulled Gary up.

" Um, Quinn? What are you doing?"

" Helping."

" What?" Avocato says as she came over to him and pulled him up to his feet." Look I can tell you two right now. You guys are great parents. I need you guys to hear it, alright? If your able to get that kid to wheeze and tear up over a dumb dad joke and your able to put him asleep, nightmare fear might I add, just by sitting there and holding him when were stuck in this nightmare-fueled death place, then I think your doing something right." Gary and Avocato stood star stuck at Quinn, she lead the two back into the kitchen and continued.

" I haven't known Little Cato for long, I'm ashamed I didn't get too. I can see this spark in his eyes any time he's near you two. With all the things he's been threw and still be able to laugh and smile kid deserves something special. Now boys gets some measuring cups! Were baking a cake!"

* * *

Little Cato creaked open the door of Ash's room, he peeked outside and looked down the hallway. It was quiet. Maybe everyone was still asleep or on shift. Perfect time to sneak back to his room.

" Bye Ash...I'll talk to you later..ya know if you need it." He looks back at the alien girl laying against her mattress, she only gives him a small nod before the door close on him. Ever since Nightfall's sacrifice she's been a total wreak, NightFall was the closes thing she had to a mother figure and to just lose her like that, he knows how it feels to lose parents. Heck, he lost both his biological parents and almost lost his cool adoptive dad and his real dad again.

Little Cato sighs and begins to make his way back to his room, maybe crash for the next few hours, he was hurting for a good nap, but this place wasn't helping him in the slightest.

Thank god there was odd torn drapes covering the window of the beaten Crimson Light, he can't handle seeing the outside of Final Space. All those Gary's just floating...it messed him up big time after seeing that. Now remembering that, he doesn't remember getting a lot of sleep that night? Or when ever he passed out, he just keep waking up screaming. God that was terrible.

He shook his head trying to get rid of the memory, he dragged his paws against the cool metal of the ship's insides. They give him some type of comfort as he walks threw the empty halls.

His tail hung low to the floor as he made his way to his room, he wasn't in the best spirits right now, but he had to get rest. He and his dads were finally going to do a shift together, so he might as well get some rest for it.

He touched his door, letting out a loud yawn, before ruffling his messy fur and opened the door to his...dark room?

" Weird...I thought I left the light on for Fox...?" Little Cato trailed off as he looked over to the desk in the room.

On top of the desk was a small cake, the scent of lemon filled the air as he walked closer to investigate. Written in turquoise icing was,'' Happy Birthday, Spidercat". Little Cato gasped out in shock, he hadn't even realized what month it was, I mean it was already hard enough to tell in space, but when was even the last time he celebrated his birthday? Who told Gary? Was it his dad?

Though he would quickly learn his answer when the door crackled open further, Little Cato looked back to see both his fathers standing in front of the door, Gary had the biggest smile Little Cato has ever seen, while Avocato gave him a comforting smile.

" Uhhh? W-What's going on?" Little Cato worriedly asked as Gary went over to him." What do you think Spider-Cat? It's a birthday cake! For you!" Gary played with his fingers nervously, though he chalked it up to his nerves of being a dad.

" We wanted to do something...special for you. We all have been threw a lot. Especially you for such a young age." Avocato swallowed hard as he tried getting his breath back. _Jesus, when was it this hard to talk to his son._

It was getting harder from Little Cato's stare. He stood there in shock. He didn't expect this. He didn't think anyone would remember. Why would they. He spent three years with no presents, no party's, no laughter, and no father. It felt unnatural.

His breaths came out in small puffs as his eye stung with tears beginning to peek out. He tried quickly getting rid of his tears, causing his fur to begin to feel soaked.

Gary and Avocato looked back and forth between, face filled with worried. They didn't expect for his reaction.

When Little Cato fell to his knees, he lets out muffled sniffles puffs up sadness racked his way threw his body. The two sprinted over to the small boy crying.

The two instinctively wrap there arms around the small ventrexian, snuggling him in there arms, trying in any type of way to soothe his cries. Jesus they must have messed up hard.

" Small fry I-I'm sorry we can take it down! W-We don't have to do this!" Gary says holding him tightly, rubbing his hand threw his mowhawk.

" God were idiots..we should have asked you..-or something. You've been threw so much. We thought you would need a break. Here we'll clean up. We're so sorry." Before the two fathers could even get onto there feet's Little Cato's grip around them tightened. They looked back in confusion, only to see Little Cato staring back at them, tears dripping from his eyes and most importantly the biggest mile they have ever seen plastered on his face.

" I-I love it...I-I love it!" Little Cato cried out, clinging to his parents as if they would leave him if he didn't cling for his life.

" Really..You love it?" Avocato choked out. After everything he's been threw he's able to give them his smile. His adorable smile filled with so much love just about to burst. God he didn't deserve it sometimes.

" I knew you would Spidercat..you deserve it." Gary patted the top of his head, he rubbed against it, letting a few purrs trickle from him.

" Happy birthday, son" Gary said pulling him close to his chest, laughing in excitement as Little Cato clung to him.

Avocato felt tears prick his eyes as he stared at Gary and Little Cato, hugging each other tightly in front of him. _They were together. _A family celebrating there sons birthday. Nothing would ever pull them apart.

" Yeah...Happy Birthday, son." Avocato threw himself at the two, clinging to them tightly, which did make them fall backwards against the ships flooring, but they didn't care.

" Happy birthday Little Cato.." The two fathers muttered out, bundle together on the Crimsons Lights floor.

_This was just what they all needed._

" Omg! Avocato are you crying?!" The moment had to be ruined huh. Though Avocato couldn't be mad about being out over showing his emotions, he wouldn't lose.

" Should you be the one talking Gary?" Avocato shot back at him wiping the tears that had snuck there way into his eyes.

Gary's face went a bit pink from being called out, being flustered he brushed it off." Oooooo.." Little Cato whispered out looking upward at Gary.

" Shhhh! Nobody needs to know about that! Now come on! That cake won't be fresh forever! It's pretty darn good if we do say so ourselves." Gary joked out brushing his fist against his leather jack, almost like he was shining his fist.

" Quinn made it." Avocato whispered to Little Cato." Don't tell him our secret! Come on! Up up up!" Gary laughs helping Little Cato to his paws.

" We have sing happy birthday to you! It's tradition! A Familyyyy tradition!" Gary emphasized the word family as he pulled over Little Cato to the table.

" You coming Avocato?" He pushed back his blond hair as the Ventrexian stared at the two, Gary holding Little Cato's chair out for him as he tried stealing a lick of icing.

Yeah, things were going to be fine.

" Yeah, I'm coming. Save a spot for me." Avocato got up from the floor and walked over.

" Ava the lights please?" The lights slowly dimmed away as the two began to sing happily for there sons birthday.

* * *

**All this fluff it's killing meeeee! Ahhhhh! Spoilers for season 3 btw! But hope you enjoy! I mean I did when I wrote this! But Bye guys :DDDD!**


End file.
